


Reach You!

by Aiiha



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Blood, Crimes & Criminals, Fainting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hacker Q, Hacking, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Kidnapping, Loneliness, Memories, Multi, Organized Crime, Post-Canon, Post-ROK, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Suffering, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiiha/pseuds/Aiiha
Summary: After the Dresden Slate was destroyed, an incident occurred at Mihashira Tower. Fushimi Saruhiko was missing and no one knew his place, and then a series of accidents continue to occurs.





	Reach You!

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2 from the Story, you found the Part 1 here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521669/chapters/31016262
> 
> Part 1 Summary:
> 
> This story after the anime! The Dresden Slate had been destroyed.
> 
> Shortly after that, the incidents gradually began to diminish.
> 
> At that time, Fushimi was surprised when Minoru, Yata brother, told him that some of his colleagues were still using the Jungle application. That application was supposed to have stopped working after the Green King, Hisui Nagare, death, and when Fushimi checked it on his PDA, he found a strange message in his account.
> 
> [Fushimi Saruhiko, the person who infiltrated JUNGLE to destroy Hisui Nagare plan, you'll be the person who is reviving this app again. Just sit and wait for us!]
> 
> Before Fushimi could find any time to investigate, he was contacted and told of a big incident!
> 
> "The elderly Usagi was killed, this incident occurred at the Mihashira Tower, the headquarters of the Golden Clan!"
> 
> That is why he left Yata's home quickly, to help investigate the matter with the rest of Scepter 4 members.
> 
> In the tower, while Fushimi was doing his work, a series of explosions occurred in the place! Since then, Fushimi has become missing and no one knows his place!

When Fushimi woke up, he found himself in a small closed room with a small window overlooking on the next room.

There were a lot of things he didn't understand, but it was time when another man arrived, next to the girl he saw when he woke up.

"What a nice view, isn't it, Fushimi Saruhiko ...? Didn't I say that? Now you are in our hands."

This is what the man said with a sardonic smile as he looked at Fushimi from the small window.

"Just say what you have quickly, I'm not interested in meeting people like you." Fushimi.

"Ooh, you are really a provocative person, aren't you?" The man asked.

"Not as you, a cowardly person like you who uses a cheap trick doesn't have the right to act strongly." Fushimi.

"Cheap trick? You seem to have taken the wrong idea, I can fight you one for one and prove that I am the strongest, but that was a necessary measure to avoid drawing attention in such circumstances."

Fushimi was staring angrily at that person who looked from the window, it seems that he is a forty-year-old man.

"If you don't want to say it, I'll say it myself, you're the person who sent me that message on my account in Jungle, right?" Fushimi.

Fushimi was thinking inside. "I was naive. I had to act quickly on that and tell the Captain and others that this application had come back to work, but that issue in the tower was a priority and I didn't have the time."

The man stares silently at Fushimi.

"You are really fast thinking, aren't you?"

That message he read when he was visiting Yata's house on the day of the incident.

[Fushimi Saruhiko, the person who infiltrated JUNGLE to destroy Hisui Nagare plan, you'll be the person who is reviving this app again. Just sit and wait for us!]

"Well, let's start explaining now, Hisui Nagare application has come back to work, the code has been uploaded to a special server, but we still can't take full control of it, and here we need your help." The man said then turned to the girl.

The girl brought Fushimi PDA and gave it to the man, Fushimi was watching silently, he has to know their plans and what they were aiming for.

"That code was very complicated, we were not able to do whatever we want, if we excludes the King, there are accounts of those who have the power of J-Ranker. So we needed one of those people who were in this rank." The man continued talking as he held the PDA.

"Your account is still there, isn't it? Hisui Nagare didn't cancel it after you betrayed him, he probably thought you would die anyway, and maybe because he didn't have time for that, where he was in the middle of the final battle, there are two others carrying this rank, we still can't communicate with them."

"Then, you want to take advantage of what Hisui Nagare built in your own way? What a ridiculous." Fushimi said with a sarcastic smile.

"Sure, what that man was building was so great, he managed to make everyone under his control, even if he lost, I will complete his plan in my own way." The man said.

Fushimi began to laugh in a cynical way that made the man stared at him angrily.

"The PDA!" At one moment, the girl yelled.

"Huh…?" The man turned to her.

Suddenly there was a knife passing beside the man hand, the knife would have hit the PDA if he had not turned to the girl.

Fushimi clicked his tongue angrily, he was determined to destroy the PDA at that moment.

After the man had understood what had happened, he looked at him "You are a troublesome kid, do you still have knives in your possession?"

"Don't mess with me, there is no chance to even cooperate with you, so don't tire yourself." Fushimi.

"I didn't ask you or anything, you are forced to do so, from the moment you become here, you have no choice but to obey." The man said.

"Huh? Do you think I will implement what you want?" Fushimi asked.

"You need to start a quick disciplinary lesson, don't you?" The man said. "Rina…"

"Yes, sir…" The girl said.

"Open the door." The man said.

"Yes, sir…." That girl who called Rina said.

She opened the door. Fushimi stood silently staring.

"Hold this for a moment and stay outside." The man gave the PDA to Rina and then went into the room where Fushimi was.

The girl stood outside and then leaned against the wall and held the PDA firmly to her chest, and closed her eyes in fear.

Fushimi was aware that this person had entered to use the power against him, he retreating back several steps ahead of any sudden movement.

At a sudden moment that Fushimi couldn't see, the man catch his neck in his hand and lifted him from the ground with one hand.

There was a yellowish color that hung around the man's hands, which increased his strength.

Fushimi tried to keep the man hand away from his neck, but he had no strength to do so, he felt suffocated and could not breathe.

"Listen, the first lesson, when someone talks to you, you must hear him to the end."

The man's pressure on Fushimi neck was growing stronger. When Fushimi felt he was suffocating and really dying, the man let his hand from Fushimi neck, then Fushimi fell to the ground.

That man hand left traces on his neck.

"Listen, I told you that there are two others who have the J rank in the jungle application, but, you have the upper hand in it, right? You will be able to control the application and within it as we want, not just as powers as the two. I know that this is your specialty, for this you will be the person who makes it easier for us."

"What do you want from that?" When he stopped coughing, Fushimi said.

"What…? I want the world to fall into chaos again, isn't that exciting?!"

"Then, killed the Elder Usagi was the beginning of your move?" Fushimi.

"Huh?!"

"Don't play the stupid role, you are the person who killed him, right? ... And also you are from the Golden Clan." Fushimi.

The man looked serious at Fushimi who lying in front of him.

"What? Was I surprised you that I realized it? That incident in the tower, it was clear that there is a person from the clan has a hand on it, and also to be able to take me here so easily, someone know that place will be able to do that." Fushimi.

Fushimi was trying to get up, then he could stand up.

"So what…?! Not anyone can choose me specifically and know where I am and can sneak into that room so easily, isn't it?!" Fushimi raised his hands. "These rings are like bracelets, this is something no one can get, it's a golden clan specialty, isn't it? Even Scepter 4 only gets them after provide files about some criminals."

"We're really lucky to get such a smart person." The man said with a smile.

"After saying all that and calling me a traitor, it turns out that you are the real traitor, as this is fun and ridiculous." While the man looked silently, Fushimi laughed.

Fushimi was able to conclude a lot of things. There was a man from the golden clan who spoke to him sharply, described him as a traitor and ridiculed from him being able to use three colors, that person is the same person who stands in front of him now.

This time the man laughed sarcastically.

"That elderly was very troublesome, he could only act arrogantly, and stooping his head to the silver king! Killing was the best way to silence him."

"You know what? Now there will not be that stubborn person who controls our actions anymore, the Golden King has died so I have the freedom to do what I want, I was able to laugh at the silver king's face as he looks with all the anxiety in the place."

"Why now...!" Fushimi asked.

"Because the silver king has destroyed the slate, there will not be much time for the force to disappear from this world, so we will have to spreading chaos before the forces disappear."

"Spread chaos before the powers disappear? And after that?!" Fushimi.

"At that time, the upper hand will be the one to impose his control."

"So what? Even if that app goes back to work as you wish, you will not be able to do anything, in the first place there will be nothing the Green Clans want (power as you get points), Even being here now makes no sense, because I will not do anything you want." Fushimi.

"You don't have to worry about that, just to be able to communicate with more people, everything will be fine, and you will do."

"Aren't you stupid? It will not be long until they discover the killer and that he is from the golden clan, and my disappearance from that place will draw attention to you." Fushimi.

"You don't have to worry about me too, but you have to worry about yourself, someone who disappears from the scene of the explosions, doesn't that mean you're the person who did it?"

"What?!" Fushimi.

"This is what I do, by turning the attention to you, you will be the criminal who carries those acts."

"Foolish! It will not go that way." Fushimi.

"It will go, and even it already become it, you are now required for the Golden Clan on charges of sparking explosions in the tower. Even the Blue King didn't mind that move." The man said. "Don't stare at me like this, you are now locked up here and I can do it with the people abroad, it will not be difficult to make whatever I want so easily."

"You bastard!" This time, Fushimi screamed angrily.

"Finally, you begin to show some interesting expressions, I was waiting for it, especially in that face." The man laughed.

"I don't care about all these things, you can kill me if you want, I will not do anything for you, just forget this." Fushimi.

"Yeah, I know you are a person who will not obey the orders by using force, but you have to understand what we are now, see how we blew up the tower with ease, that was not for the reason you were thinking, something like that I can do anywhere else. Now I can blow a lot of places with the push of a button."

"Do you think you will threaten me this way?" Fushimi laughed loudly. "Unfortunately, I'm not like the hero who sacrifices himself to save others. Something like that doesn't matter and will not affect me." Fushimi.

"I will tell you of some places where there are explosives now, but just a few, Scepter 4 building has now become fully booby-trapped."

"Don't mess with me, our protection system is not like yours, no one can sneak in and do that easily, and even if you can, I told you I don't care, it's not my problem."

The man looked at Fushimi, then turned back. "Rina…."

"Yes, sir…" The girl said as she entered the room.

"Lying isn't going to be a good. Right, Rina?" The man said.

"Yes." Rina.

"Huh…?!" Fushimi.

The girl looked at Fushimi and then said. "You've been upset since Ku San mentioned the explosives. You grabbed your hand with great force when he told you there were explosives in the Scepter 4 building. You have become confused and feel that this has become very dangerous and also ..."

"Shut up!" Fushimi.

"You became angry because I say the truth, didn't you?" Rina.

"Don't talk like you know everything!" Fushimi.

"Hehe…." The man smiled. "This seems to really bother you."

"Yes it bothers me! So what?! This will not change the fact that I will not work with you! And to do what you want!" Fushimi.

"They will not survive ... If that explosion happened, the victims would undoubtedly fall." Rina.

"Oh yeah…. This is not like what we put in the tower. We didn't aim to inflict a lot of victims anyway, but if I wanted to, I could."

"Do whatever you want." Fushimi said with serious and cold eyes.

"You've made this debate really long, I will tell you, it has become destined for you to work with us from the moment you walked in the tower, this fact will not change no matter what happens."

"Don't decide this yourself! I'm deciding what to do and what I'm not doing!" Fushimi.

"I'll also remind you, do you remember that house that you opened the message in your Jungle account? In that house there is also a bomb now." The man smiled coldly.

"What..?!" Fushimi eyes widened and he was surprised.

"That's right, it was easy to know where you was when you read the message, it was a normal house of a normal family, and I thought we could use it as well as the rest of the places, we needed bombs in several places anyway, and one of them is in this house too."

Fushimi looked at the man angrily.

"You want to kill me? Even if you can, it's useless, everything is ready now, I have my friends who work and with one click we can spread chaos everywhere." The man.

"You didn't do all this for one person anyway, right?! You think you can exploit me and after that you will use the bombs anyway." Fushimi.

Rina looked at the man and then turned her face to the other side with concern.

"This is a necessary precautionary measure, and we will not press the blasting button if you cooperate with us. Not only you, if we want someone to work with us, we can force him to do it with ease!" The man.

"There is no guarantee, your plan is clear, so in any case there will be no benefit, and Scepter 4 will be able to reach you in the end." Fushimi.

The man took the PDA from Rina hand, then said "That's all I have now, I will not mind showing you some explosives in one place as a witness to my seriousness, and I'll only give you two hours to agree."

"I will not do anything no matter what you do!" Fushimi shouted.

"Just two hours. By the way my code name is Ku, so uncle Ku will be back here two hours later to hear your approval to get started immediately."

"Shut up!" Fushimi.

"Rina…. See if he need something, I bet he might feel some hunger and thirst."

"Yes, sir…" Rina.

"Don't think of doing anything stupid, this place is a secret hideaway used only in emergencies, and it has a lot of locks, it is a jail you cannot out of." 

The man left the place, Rina remained looking at Fushimi, who was in shock, then she retreated back a few steps and closed the door, Fushimi, who stood in shocked knelt down after he left alone, he felt his hands trembling, he felt weak and helpless.

"Damn! Why I did open that message without careful!" He punch the ground with his hand.

He didn't spend much time, he wanted to hold on and think quietly about his situation. He got up and sat on the bed with his hands in front of him. He realized that at the moment he was unable to use any power and that he was in a place where he couldn't escape. It doesn't mean that he has to be subject to that crazy person. He smiled in a frightening way, followed by a hysterical laugh.

While Fushimi laughing hysterically, the door opened again, the girl entered the room carrying some food and drink, she put them aside and stared at him.

As she stared at him, Fushimi stopped laughing and looked at her in a frightening way. For a moment she rushed back, then Rina looked at the food she had brought and said hesitantly. "The food here."

"I don't want it." Ignoring her, Fushimi turned to the other side.

"At least you need to drink some water." Rina grabbed the water cup and approached Fushimi.

"I said I don't want, you don't understand?!" With his hand, Fushimi hit the water cup strongly, poured water on the floor.

With her wide eyes, the girl went back two steps, Rina was in shock for a moment.

"Just give up! You cannot do anything now! You have to do what they ask for!" Rina looked at Fushimi firmly.

"Huh…? They ask for? Don't act as innocent! You are one of them" Fushimi.

"That's right! I'm one of them" Rina got confused for a moment. "You have to do what we say, your thinking is useless because you can't do anything, and we are really serious about beating the victims everywhere if we cannot get the right organization!"

"I have nothing to do with it." Fushimi said with cold eyes.

"Liar." Rina.

They stared at each other, until Fushimi said "Can you leave?! Seeing your face disgusts me."

"It's the same for me!" Rina replied to him directly, she left the place and closed the door again.

Fushimi sighed, it's the time for him to be quiet and try to come to terms with the situation!

In Scepter 4.

The Blue King Munakata and his Lieutenant Awashima have been back there, where they were on a quick visit to Homra Bar, where the Red King Kushina Anna. They have been briefed on reports of Fushimi Saruhiko situation who is missing since yesterday.

"If we look at the current reports, all the surveillance cameras have been scanned for the buildings adjacent to the tower. There is no camera that has taken any picture of Fushimi or anyone else suspected. Even with regard to the bomber who detonated the tower, we didn't see any picture of his escape from the place." Awashima said after looking at some of the reports that were presented.

"Hmm" Munakata was holding one part of the Puzzle in front of him.

"Captain, what this mean?" Awashima asked.

"If we didn't find any proof of where Fushimi Kun was going, this means we are unable to trace his presence anymore." Munakata.

"That…" Awashima.

"Given the current situation, the Red King, Kushina Anna, is unable to use her ability now, it is because of slates is gone. The powers are becoming turbulent, but that doesn't mean that she will not be able to do anything. The power are now crumbling and calming in a contradictory way. But she will be another option that may help to find where Fushimi Kun is." Munakata.

"Then we have to wait for her?" Awashima asked.

"No…" Munakata. "It's not our job to wait for anyone to do this, we will continue our search until we find any evidence."

"Yes, sir…." Awashima. "Honestly what Fushimi is doing now…"

"We will certainly know that." Munakata.

"I hope that." Awashima with a worried look.

"Awashima Kun…" Munakata.

"Yes…?" Awashima.

"I will ask you from now to go to Mihashira Tower." Munakata.

"Mihashira Tower..?" Awashima.

"I want you to do some management with some members from our Scepter 4 to help with this issue." Munakata.

"I understand, I will." Awashima.

"Give orders to some men here to following on the search for Fushimi while you have to investigate the tower case, certainly the two are linked, but we should not neglect that there is a murder case occurred in addition to the destruction and serious explosions threatening the system." Munakata.

"Yes, sir!" Awashima.

"Awashima Kun" Awashima was ready to leave as Munakata's voice stopped.

"Keep your eyes on the Golden Clan members and what they do accurately." Munakata with a serious eyes.

"…Yes, sir…" Awashima was puzzled for a moment, but she answered yes after receiving orders.

In Fushimi place, two hours passed, the time that the man named Ku had given him to think, now that he was standing in front of him to hear his answer.

Before Fushimi said anything, there was another man walking from behind with the girl named Rina.

"You really look like that guy!" The other man said.

"Like that guy?" Fushimi was thinking, "Does he mean that man? Well, that doesn't matter anyway."

Rina looked inside the room where the food she had brought, but she was able to know that Fushimi had never touched it.

"I will do what you want." Without hesitation, Fushimi said with serious eyes to the man in front of him.

"You know that there is no way in front of you except this." Ku smiled triumphantly.

"Don't take the wrong idea! I don't do that for anyone, but for myself, I certainly will not be able to get out if I refuse anyway." Fushimi.

"The reasons are not important, I care that you will do what we need." Ku.

"Well, we'll get out of here now, time is important to us." The other man said.

"Huh?" Fushimi.

The man took a pistol out of his pocket and raised it toward Fushimi, who was surprised for a moment, but the man quickly squeezed the trigger towards him.

Three days have passed since then.

In Homra Bar, since Yata hear that Fushimi was missing and no one knew where he is now, he was worried about him. Fushimi barely returned to his work in Scepter 4 form that long mission. His disappearance in this way was not something to be expected. Yata wished he had been able to go with him at the time ... Wished that Fushimi had spent a little longer with them in his family, maybe the situation would be different now! Fushimi disappeared hours after leaving them!

Yata and some of his comrades visited the incident place several times to search, using their own information network to look for his place or anything, but they could not find anything.

Yata felt responsible for helping as a friend of Fushimi, while the rest wanted to help him. They also thought they could do something. They were recently in alliance with blue men. Even if some things were tense between them, at least they were not enemies like the former. They know that Fushimi before, helped Yata find Anna's place when she was kidnapped, they were doing that as response to that help too.

On the other hand, Anna was calm and listening to their conversation, the Blue King had asked her to help with the search too, at that time and now, she was feeling disoriented in here powers for some reason, and she now sat with no expressions.

"As I thought, if it is difficult for blue men, it will be difficult here too." Kusanagi said after they had finished their conversation. Yata, who was loud most of the time, was quiet ever since.

He was aware that Fushimi was now out of reach now. This situation would not be resolved by being motivated to move here and there. In fact, he had a bad feeling all the time. He didn't feel that Fushimi will be okay.

At that time, Kusanagi was received a call.

[Hello… Seri Chan..?]

[Really…?!]

They turned to him after a look of surprise appeared on his face.

[How that…?!]

[Then he is alright?]

When Yata heard this, he stood up. "Perhaps they talking about Saruhiko." This was the first thing in his head.

[Ok… I will tell Yata Chan and others.] He closed the call.

"Kusanagi San…?!" Yata asked.

"Yata Chan, it's good news! They managed to contact Fushimi!" Kusanagi said with a smile.

"Really?!" Yata asked.

"Yeah, that was shortly before now, she talked with him and he is alright" Kusanagi.

Yata sighed and breathed deeply, feeling a little comfort.

"Aren't you glad, Yata San...?" Kamamoto.

"Yeah. Everyone has worried about him!" Yata said to Kamamoto then turned to Kusanagi. "So what happened with Saruhiko? What was he doing?" Yata asked.

"Seri Chan said Fushimi didn't tell them all the details, but he said it was related to some sudden family circumstances." Kusanagi.

"Family circumstances..?!" Yata is surprised and asks with wide eyes.

"That's what he told them, but they locating his place and went to understand from him directly, although she didn't tell him anything, but Seri Chan was firm on that matter as it seems!"

"I can't call him yet!" Quickly, Yata raised his hand and tried to contact Fushimi.

"Yes, she said that Fushimi had closed the phone immediately afterwards, so she became angry as she headed for him now." Kusanagi.

"Kusanagi San! Plaese! Can you ask her about that place now?" Yata asked.

"Eh..? Now..?" Kusanagi.

"Yeah! Plaese, I need to know that now!" Yata.

Although Kusanagi was surprised by Yata rush, in puzzled by the matter, but he re-contacted Awashima again and asked her about the place where Yata rushed from the bar without saying anything.

"What with that…?" Kusanagi.

"I will go too." Anna finally said.

"Anna..?" Kusanagi.

"We need to go after Misaki." Anna.

"Then, I think I has no choice." Kusanagi asked the rest to take care of the bar until his return and left the place with Anna.

"Family circumstances!" Yata said while skating on his skateboard rushed to the place.

"Don't mess with me!" He pushed the skateboard angrily.

"Saruhiko ... Saruhiko has nothing to call as a family! It 's impossible for him to say something like that!" He heard some nearby sounds, making him rush more!

As Yata arrived at the place, there was some Scepter 4 cars there, but ... There was a building burning!

"No... Way!" Yata stopped and looked at the scene with concern and confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to start with another part for several reasons. If I don't get a result, I don't think I will be able to continue! :)
> 
> You can show any response! I would be happy if you say what you think of while reading!
> 
> Thank You :) !


End file.
